Cita a ciegas
by Violet Ladii
Summary: Shiryu se muestra renuente a asistir a una cita a ciegas que sus amigos le concertaron, sin embargo dada la insistencia decide ir. ¿Cómo le irá?. UA.


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _ **Cita a ciegas**_

Todo inició como una tonta broma de sus amigos. Días antes empezaron a molestarle con el asunto y justo ese día habían decidido tomar acción.

 _Ese día en la mañana…._

–Oye pero es que ya tienes veinte años, es hora de salir con alguien – decía Seiya mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de soda – además, no es nada del otro mundo, muchos lo han hecho.

–Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Seiya – fue el rubio quien intervino – estás muy concentrado en la universidad y en tu trabajo, y eso está muy bien, pero necesitas disfrutar de la vida, además no te estamos pidiendo que te acuestes con la primera chica que aparezca.

–Es verdad – apoyó algo tímido Shun – es solo una cita, si las cosas no salen bien no habrá problema, cuando termine te despides amablemente de la chica y no la vuelves a contactar y ya está.

–Vaya, vaya – dijo algo molesto Ikki – parece que tienes mucha experiencia en esas cosas hermanito.

–¡No es eso! – se defendió sonrojado – es solo que eso haría yo, en una situación así.

–Bueno, ya de eso hablaremos luego – sentenció el mayor – volviendo al asunto de nuestro amigo, el caso es que el tonto del Seiya ya concertó la cita y…

–¡¿Qué?! – lo interrumpió Shiryu casi atragantándose con la bebida que tenía en la boca y mirando furioso al aludido - ¿Puedo saber por qué rayos ni siquiera me consultaste?

–Pues por la simple razón de que sabía que te ibas a negar – respondió de lo más tranquilo.

–Mira Seiya, soy muy pacifista, pero esto ya me colmó y ….

–¡Ya cálmate! – intervino Hyoga – sabes que siempre estoy contigo y te apoyo, además sé que Seiya puede ser un tonto, desconsiderado, cabeza hueca e incluso puede llegar a ser irritante y la lista sigue, pero admitámoslo esta vez tiene razón.

–Oye – le interrumpió el castaño – la próxima vez yo me defiendo solo.

–Ya basta de tonterías – intervino Ikki – el asunto es que en un mes me casaré con mi Esmeralda y quiero ver a todos mis amigos felices. No quiero que todos estemos bailando y que al ver a las mesas veamos a Shiryu sólo como siempre. ¡Así que ve a esa maldita cita y consigue a una chica que te acompañe ese día!.

El pelinegro dio un hondo suspiro de resignación – esta bien Seiya, ¿Cuándo tengo que verme con aquella chica?.

–Esta noche – Shiryu lo fulminó con la mirada – oye, tranquilo, ya hice las reservas, este es el lugar – le pasó un papel con la dirección y el nombre de la chica.

–Bueno, se hace tarde – intervino Ikki – ya es hora de irte al colegio – miró a Shun – y los demás a trabajar. ¿Alguna ultima sugerencia para nuestro amigo? – dijo antes de salir.

–Sí, sí – la emoción del castaño era evidente – mira Shiryu, si la conversación está aburrida tú solo transporta tu mente a otro lado, pero recuerda de vez en cuando asentir con la cabeza para que ella crea que le prestas atención.

–Otra cosa – dijo el rubio – mírala a los ojos no a sus senos.

–Ustedes si son malos – les recriminó Shun – mira, solo te aconsejo que le lleves un detalle, una flor estaría bien.

–Gracias Shun, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo resignado el dragón.

–Una última cosa – Seiya habló nuevamente – si la chica te parece fea o no llena tus expectativas, al final de la cita oblígala a pagar la mitad de la cuenta.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante las bromas del castaño.

–Ya basta de tonterías – esta vez fue Ikki quien interrumpió – mira Shiryu, solo se tu mismo, con eso bastará.

 _ **OooooO**_

Shunrei caminaba a paso rápido por la estación – espero llegar antes que él – pensaba preocupada. Para su fortuna el tren aún no había partido, rápidamente se subió sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Esa cabina estaba casi vacía, solo habían unas tres personas allí. Se acomodó en una de las sillas mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventanilla – creo que me veo bien – pensó para si misma.

 _ **OooooO**_

Shiryu pasó por la floristería cerca del restaurante donde sería su cita – una rosa blanca estará bien – pensó. Luego de cancelar la flor se dirigió al lugar, ojeó el papel que Seiya le entregó – una chica con una flor rosa en el cabello y vestido fucsia – leyó nuevamente.

Al entrar al lugar pudo ver a la chica sentada cerca a la salida del local, algo nervioso se acercó a la mesa y le saludó amablemente.

–Tú debes ser Shiryu – dijo la chica al verlo llegar.

–Sí, disculpa si te hice esperar.

–Tranquilo, me gusta ser la primera en llegar.

En seguida ordenaron algunas bebidas mientras conversaban acerca de sus vidas, cuando la camarera se acercó con la bandeja, por un instante tropezó con una de las sillas vaciando encima de la chica todas las bebidas.

–¡Cuánto lo siento! – exclamó apenada.

–¡Que torpe! – grito furiosa la compañera del dragón – eres una inútil, mira como me has dejado.

–Señorita yo…. – la camarera estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

–Por favor, no es para tanto – intervino Shiryu – no es necesario que alces la voz.

–¿Qué no es necesario? – dijo más molesta aún la chica - ¡¿No vez como me dejó esta muchachita?! – exclamó algo histérica.

–¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – el supervisor se acercó ante los gritos de la joven - ¿Qué hiciste Shunrei? – la miró con reproche.

–Solo fue un accidente – se apresuró a decir Shiryu – la joven solo tropezó con algo.

–Le ofrezco mil disculpas señorita – dijo el hombre a la rubia.

–No debería tener gente tan incompetente trabajando aquí – la rubia seguía ardiendo de furia.

El hombre miró furioso a la pelinegra – trae algo y limpia este desastre – le ordenó molesto.

–Ustedes por favor síganme – se dirigió a la pareja y luego los ubicó en otro sector – su pedido de hoy va por cuenta de la casa – les dijo antes de dejarles a solas.

La cita había sido todo un desastre, la actitud de la rubia le había molestado, no entendía por qué tuvo que tratar a la pobre camarera de esa manera si todo había sido un accidente. Por otro lado no podía sacar de su cabeza a aquella joven, sus bonitos ojos azules, su nívea piel que contrastaba con su cabello oscuro, la joven le había parecido muy bonita – ¿La habrán despedido? – pensó. Al llegar a la estación tomó el tren de vuelta a su casa, para su sorpresa la chica del restaurante estaba allí, al verlo bajo su mirada apenada por la bochornosa situación que se había presentado; el dragón tomó asiento junto a ella.

–Siento lo que sucedió – se disculpó otra vez.

–Tranquila, solo fue un accidente – hizo una pausa, no sabía si preguntar o no –¿Tu jefe fue muy estricto contigo por ese incidente?.

La joven suspiró – realmente no es mi jefe, solo estaba en un periodo de prueba, hoy era mi primer día – suspiró nuevamente – traté de impresionarle llegando muy temprano hoy, incluso llegué antes que él – reconoció con una sonrisa – bueno las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera.

– _Vaya, se aún mas linda cuando sonríe_ – pensó Shiryu – es verdad – él también sonrió – lamento que te quedaras sin empleo.

–No se puede perder lo que no se tiene – dijo sonriente – aún no estaba contratada, así que no perdí nada.

–Si que es interesante tu manera de ver las cosas.

–Es parte de la filosofía que me enseñó mi abuelo, él es un hombre muy sabio que me ha enseñado que el secreto para la felicidad consiste en disfrutar de los aspectos positivos de cualquier situación en que te encuentres. Y lo positivo de esto es que podré dormir temprano hoy – completó con un guiño.

Ambos rieron con lo que la joven dijo; siguieron hablando a lo largo del viaje, parecía que se conocían desde antes, ambos se sentían muy cómodos con la compañía del otro. Shiryu quiso mantener el contacto con la joven – si gustas te puedo ayudar a conseguir un trabajo – propuso – solo dame tu número y en cuento sepa de algo te aviso, Shunrei.

–Te acordaste de mi nombre – dijo la chica sorprendida.

–Es un bonito nombre, no lo olvidaría fácilmente.

Ella sonrió – gracias, pero tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

–Shiryu.

–Está bien Shiryu, anota mi número – el joven sacó su móvil rápidamente y registró el numero que la Shunrei le dictó.

 _ **OooooO**_

El matrimonio de Ikki y Esmeralda había sido un éxito, todos estaban muy felices por sus amigos, de hecho se habían cansado de bailar esa noche. Sin embargo en la pista de baile aún permanecía una pareja que parecía no querer separarse esa noche – mi amor, eres lo mejor que me pudo suceder en aquella cita a ciegas – le susurró el dragón a su novia.

–Y tu eres lo más lindo que me pasó en ese desastroso día de prueba – le dijo Shunrei mirándole a los ojos.

Él sonrió – si el secreto para la felicidad consiste en disfrutar de los aspectos positivos de cualquier situación en que te encuentres, tú eres el secreto para mi felicidad – le dijo antes de fundirse en sus labios en un delicado beso.

 _ **Fin…..**_

 _Bueno esta idea surgió en estos días cuando veía un programa en la tele, se llama "Quiéreme Como Soy" el cual trata de personas con problemas de salud o físicos que buscan el amor, algunos recurriendo a las citas a ciegas. Así que me siguió la pregunta, ¿Cómo le iría a mi bronceado favorito en una cita a ciegas? Y bueno el fic se dio casi solito en una sola sentada :)_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Un abrazo!_


End file.
